1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brooch, and more particularly to a brooch having a movable ornament.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical brooch includes an ornament fixed to a pin in order to be attached to the cloth of a user, generally, the ornament thereof is fixed and can not move.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional brooches.